Eye For An Eye
Eye For An Eye is the 10th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot Lost Call After Sitara calls Marcus to inform him Horatio has gone dark, he goes to investigate his last known activity in a park within Oakland. A Brutal Discovery At the park, Marcus finds Horatio's phone, but he is nowhere to be found. After discovering a nearby camera, Marcus asks Josh to hack its footage. The footage reveals Horatio was jumped by members of the Tezcas, Luis Travino, Tina Huerta, and Jorge Guttiérez and being kidnapped into a car. Thus, Josh pinpoints Luis' phone which leads Marcus to a nearby home in Woodland. As Marcus walks into the house, he sees Horatio on the ground covered in blood. Marcus demands Josh to call the police, but it is too late. Horatio dies in Marcus' arms as he bleeds out. Marcus sees a nearby phone and examines it, revealing a video of the Tezcas trying to obtain information regarding DedSec from Horatio. In the video, Horatio refuses to tell them anything, thus the gang kicks and stabs him until he is no longer able to move. Marcus is infuriated by this and seeks to track down Horatio's killers. He asks Josh to look for any unusual phone activity nearby and Josh informs him that a hideout of the Tezcas is nearby. Marcus goes to the hideout and downloads operation intel on them and destroys their marijuana plant. Marcus wants to eliminate more of the Tezcas' products and heads to the Port of Oakland to destroy a shipment of cocaine. Shipwreck Marcus meets a DedSec affiliate at the port and informs him the DedSec community is with him on this, and the Tezcas have been loading numerous crates on a ship. He then goes to destroy the crates of cocaine and seeks out to finally kill Horatio's murders. Wrench gives him their location, right near the hideout in Elmhurst. Lost Canal Marcus heads back to Woodland to speak to another DedSec affiliate and informs them Travino is already there and the other two are on their way. Marcus proceeds to neutralize the trio of gang members. Afterwards, Marcus goes after Pablo Cortés, formally known as Pablo The Skinner, a member affiliated with Horatio's killing and a higher class member of the Tezcas. A Real Dogfight Marcus meets with another DedSec affiliate who informs him that Pablo is regulating dogfights in a nearby alley. Marcus heads into the building and witnesses Pablo holding a speech on some "bloody dogfights" taking place. He rallies the crowd as their strong leader and proceeds to let the dogs out to fight. Marcus then obtains an Intel Key to get access to the basement and neutralizes Pablo. Marcus heads back to the Hackerspace to commemorate Horatio with the rest of the gang. Chapters Lost Call * Objective: Track back Horaio's cellphone * Brief: Horatio has gone missing and DedSec worried about him. You need to track him down. A Brutal Discovery * Objective: Track Horatio's kidnapper; Break into the Tezcas hangout (Download Tezcas operation info, Switch the irrigation system); Leave the Tezcas hangout; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: The Tezcas took Horatio, and the only one you could identify is gang-member Luis Travino. Find him and maybe you can find Horatio. Shipwreck * Objective: Meet DedSec scout at the harbor; Destroy the crates of cocaine 0/4; Leave the cargo area; (Esape your pursuers) * Brief: Nobody messes with DedSec and it's time the Tezcas understood that little lesson... by destroying their ocaine shipment. Root Canal * Objective: Meet DedSec scout near rendez-vous; Avenge Horatio's death (Neutralize Travino, Neutralize Guttierez, Neutralize Huerta); Leave the area; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Screw the Tezcas for what they did to Horatio, and trust me, you're going to screw them hard. A Real Dog Fight * Objective: Meet DedSec scout in New Mainland; Neutralize Pablo the Skinner (Enter Pablo's underground hideout, Neutralize Pablo the Skinner); Leave the hideout; Escape the Tezcas; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: The Tezcas murdered Horatio, so cut the head off the snake by going after their boss, Pablo the Skinner. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are three audio files, three text messages and four e-mails to be found in this mission. The audio files are located as follows: * In a laptop inside a room at the Tezcas hangout, during A Brutal Discovery. * Carried by a Tezca member protecting the entrance to the hideout, during A Real Dog Fight, the audio file is Top Dog #2. * Top Dog #1 is carried by a female Tezca member inside the hideout. The text messages are found hacking three different members of the Tezcas: * One during A Brutal Discovery. * One during Shipwreck. * One during A Real Dog Fight, inside the hideout. The e-mails can be found: * Hacking a Tezca member during A Brutal Discovery. * Hacking a Tezca member during Shipwreck. * In a laptop inside the building in the restricted area during Root Canal * In a laptop at the hideout during A Real Dog Fight Phone Call: Guttiérez - Huerta Guttiérez - "Eres tu, Huerta? Rojas is bringing in a new shipment." Huerta - "Esta bien." Guttiérez - "I'll get it and meet you at the usual spot. Until then mi amor." Huerta - "Estaré listo, cabrón." Guttiérez - "Eres tan guapa." Top Dog #1 "Start with the shit dogs. Just some action to draw people in, don't wanna use up the good dog yet. When it gets almost full, start talking up the Dobberman. He's the draw card, he'll get the most action. Talk him up, brutal, relentless, a killer. Then a good fight with a couple of decent animals. Maybe those two we brought from LA. Something to get everybody excited, worked up, you know? In the mood to make some bets and have a drink and spend some money." Top Dog #2 "You gotta make time for the usual dogs, not shit, just enough to keep 'em interested. The whole time, you build up to the Dobberman. Keep reminding 'em that the Dobberman is coming, he's the shit, man! Let 'em know they'll shit their pants when they see the Dobberman. These middle matches... I call 'em fluffers. They're keeping the audience hard until the real show starts." Intercepted Text #1 Tezca #1 - "what went down with the geek" Tezca #2 - "fucked up man. kid too stupid to talk" Tezca #1 - "idiot" Tezca #2 - "another hero in the morgue" Intercepted text #2 Tezca #1 - "Hideout taken out man!" Tezca #2 - "no way" Tezca #1 - "Some geek went off his gourde, took some dudes down" Tezca #2 - "Our dudes?" Tezca #1 - "Wonder what he was smokin" Tezca #2 - "Let's get us some" Intercepted Text #3 Tezca #1 - "Man that dobberman look tough killer 50 says he takes it all bet at the window" E-mail #1 To: Guttiérez, Jorge From: Travino, Luis "Hombre. Pablo mad. Profits too low. Cut the skimming for now - Huerta might rat us out. I hate that bitch." E-mail #2 To: Cargo Crew From: Huerta, Tina "Shipment goes up the coast as usual. Lay low. If you dock and party on the beach, I will not bail you fuckers out this time. No bonfires on deck, idiots. Straight to Vancouver." E-mail #3 To: Huerta, Tina From: Pablo "Huerta. I'm giving this mission to you. The others are too stupid. Whatever else we do to these DedSec fuckers, make sure you track their families and inflict MAXIMUM PAIN." E-mail #4 To: Pablo Cortés From: Ben Travers, CPA "Mr Cortés, As per your request, I have consolidated your funds into an especially secured account: YCS9983344. It is protected with the latest safeguards. Contact me if you need any information. Yours, Ben" Trivia *This mission marks the last physical appearance of Horatio, as he dies in this mission. However, he is not actually seen alive in this mission, only his dead body. *The attack dogs seen in the cages within the Tezcas hideout are considered members of the Sons of Ragnarok, and will be hostile both to the Tezcas and to the player. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2